Still Crazy
by Tara4
Summary: *Sequel ro Stir Crazy* Draco and Ginny are returned to the closet by a concerned friend
1. Default Chapter

Hello every one, this is the sequel to stir crazy. But don't worry, if you have not read stir crazy, this will still make sense (but I suggest you read stir crazy, you may get a few laughs out of it, and I still need more reviews.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this one, and please, do me a huge favor and remember to review.  
  
Oh yeah, and I tried to email every one who reviewed stir crazy as a thank you, but there were just to many names, and stuff, so I am going to say it now. Thank you DISCLAIMER - I do not own these characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The glass vase shattered against the wall. Draco Malfoy looked across the room at the person who had thrown the object, his wife, Ginny Weasley- Malfoy. She looked angry, almost as angry as Draco felt. Her hair was wild and her eyes crazy.  
  
"You are bloody insane" he yelled. A crazy grin broke out on her face, making her look like a raving lunatic. .  
  
"You bet your sorry white ass I am, I would have to be insane to want to have married you, and I know for sure that I am insane for staying with you for so damn long!" She screamed, picking up another one of the trinkets that was sitting on the table and throwing it across the room. Draco ducked and the trinket shattered against the wall.  
  
"Then why did you stay?" He challenged. Ginny looked at him like he was the crazy one. He knew as well as she did why she had stayed with him.  
  
"I have good reasons for staying with you Malfoy, I have three bloody good reasons" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Will you stop yelling, you are going to wake them" Draco hissed. Ginny looked at him and began to shake her head sadly.  
  
"I can't do this anymore; I can't play happy families with you any more Malfoy. I have to get out of here" She told him. They were both amazed at how calm she sounded as she told him this. They had fought before, but they usually never stopped screaming at each other. Never before had Ginny used an even and calm voice when they had been fighting. Draco had the gut wrenching suspicion that this time, their fight was serious. He didn't want to believe it, but he felt that this time was the end, for real. No matter how unhappy they claimed they were, Draco hoped that this was not the end.  
  
Ginny crossed the room to the fire place and put her hand into the small bucket, pulling out a handful of floo powder. She stood in the fire place, he anger subsiding, but there an eerie sense of finality in her calmness.  
  
"Are you going to be coming back?" He asked. He didn't know weather to be sad or angry. His wife was leaving him, maybe forever. And really, she had every right to leave.  
  
"I don't know, I think I will, for the kid's sake, just give me some time ok, don't come looking for me" Ginny warned. Draco nodded.  
  
Ginny looked at him, she could feel the anger coursing through her body, but she was also stricken with sadness, her marriage was falling apart, and she couldn't deal with the stress.  
  
"The burrow" She called clearly, and then dropped the powder, then, she disappeared into an eruption of flames.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had arrived at the burrow late, but her mother was still awake. Ginny didn't want to talk about it, that was the first thing she had said, she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted a place to sleep.  
  
Molly Weasley had respected her daughter's plea for space, and after helping her prepare her bedroom, left her alone. That had not been the first time that Ginny had arrived in the middle of the night, usually after a fight with Draco. She knew that Ginny would talk about what happened when she had thought it through properly.  
  
A night to think was usually all that it took for Ginny to think through all of the aspects of what had happened, but this time she wasn't so sure that a night would be enough.  
  
Life had been decent to her since she left Hogwarts. Since her sixth year, she was one of the happiest people in the world. It was only recently that things began to sour.  
  
She honestly thought that her problems would start when she announced to her family and friends that she was dating Draco Malfoy. She had put it off for as long as possible, using the logic that the longer Ron didn't know, the better.  
  
Hermione knew, of course, Hermione was one of the first people to know that Ginny and Draco were dating. Ginny liked the fact that Hermione knew, because at least she had some one to talk to about everything that was going on with the relationship.  
  
Ginny trusted Hermione not to tell anyone, and Hermione held the secret close to her heart for almost a year before it accidently slipped out. Hermione accidentally revealed to Harry that Ginny and Draco had been dating, and Harry took it upon himself to tell Ron.  
  
And that was when the couple hit their first complication. Ron was angry, but that was to be expected. Ron was a freaking red raging bull. But the reason why he was angry was what really surprised Ron.  
  
He was angrier that Ginny and Draco had not told him that they were dating. Of course, he was pissed that Ginny was with a Malfoy, but more than anything else he was hurt that she didn't trust him with the information. Ginny and Ron talked it through, and she explained that Ron would more than likely have gone off the deep end with her because of it.  
  
It took a little while, but Ron soon accepted that Ginny was dating Draco.  
  
The summer after Ginny's sixth year (the summer after Draco graduated) they told their families about there relationship. The Weasley's accepted it, they didn't believe it at first, and they didn't want to believe it, but after a while they accepted it.  
  
Draco had gotten the 'You hurt my little sister, I hurt you' speech from all six of Ginny's brothers (and Potter had even attempted it). Ginny hated it when her brothers tried to be a parent to her, but in some ways, she liked the fact that they had cared enough to lecture him.  
  
Draco had not spoken to his father since telling him about Ginny. Not that he really cared about that.  
  
Draco had gotten a job at Hogwarts after he graduated, taking on the role of assistant potions master. He took the job so that he could stay close to Ginny in her final year of school. Ginny had to admit that it was on of the weirdest experiences of her life, dating her assistant potions professor.  
  
Never a day went by that they didn't declare their undying love for one another. They were so happy. Every one who saw them all said the same thing; they had what it took to stay together forever. Ginny and Draco just hoped every one was right.  
  
The decision to marry was the easiest that either of them had to make. Draco had no hesitation in asking, and Ginny had no hesitation in saying yes. He waited till the end of Ginny's seventh year to ask, so he wasn't distracting her from her school work. Ginny Weasley left Hogwarts as one of the happiest students ever.  
  
After a year of engagement, Ginny and Draco got married. No one really though that they were rushing into the decision, they were both highly mature individuals. They both knew what they wanted out of life, they both had jobs (Draco was replacing the retiring Professor Snape, thus also making him the new head of Slytherin house, and Ginny had gotten a job as a fashion designer, working in a little shop in Hogsmeade, designing her own gowns and then having them made and sold.) and they both understood the way the world worked. They loved each other and they supported each other, they were each others strength.  
  
The wedding was small, mainly consisting of Ginny's family and friends (mainly because Draco wasn't speaking to his side of the family). Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley took their vows, promising to love, honor and obey each other, to be there through thick and thin, to forsake all others, as long as they both shall live.  
  
Only a year had passed before they announced that they were expecting their first child. Ginny was amazed, her first son, Ezekiel 'Zeke' Malfoy was born with beautiful blonde hair and grey eyes. (Both Mother and father were somewhat glad that the Weasley Red hair gene wasn't strong in their child.)  
  
Two years later, the Malfoy's welcomed the arrival of their twin boys, bringing the children count up to 3. Saxon and Xander, thankfully not identical twins, were also born with the Malfoy looks.  
  
It was only a short while before they realized all three of the boys inherited the Weasley temper.  
  
Life was sweet, well, it had been sweet. 6 years into their marriage, things took a turn for the worse.  
  
Ginny had had a miscarriage, loosing her and Draco's fourth child. A baby girl that they planned to call Avril. I had broken Draco's heart when he lost his daughter. He had hoped to be a father to a little girl one day. A little girl that he could spoil and look after.  
  
It wasn't that he blamed Ginny for what happened, because there was no way that he could place the blame in the situation, he had just wanted another child so bad, especially a little girl.  
  
They had begun to become distant towards each other; they looked after their boys but continued to drift. Ginny had wanted their baby girl, she wanted a daughter so that she could have a relationship with her like the close relationship she had with her own mother. And she had wanted to give Draco the daughter that he wanted.  
  
She didn't know how to deal with the loss of her baby, and it seemed that Draco didn't either. They needed to be strong for their other children, but it was so hard when the boys would ask questions like "When is the baby coming"  
  
There was no way that Draco could explain to the boys without bursting into tears. Ginny was like that to. But it wasn't just the boys that Draco had stopped talking to.  
  
Draco had stopped talking to her.  
  
Every time he looked at his wife, he thought of his daughter. There was no blame, only sadness. They both knew that the other was suffering from the grief, but they didn't know how to comfort each other.  
  
The distance between them soon turned to frustration. When they had taken their vows of marriage, they promised to let nothing come between them. But this was coming between them, and it was breaking them up.  
  
Ginny began to put the effort back into their relationship again, throwing herself back into work and looking after the boys, trying to help Draco come to terms with life after Avril.  
  
After a year, Ginny needed to move on, she knew she would never forget the fact that she almost had a daughter. But she wanted to live her life, she was still young and so was Draco, they still had many years together to have another child.  
  
And it was that suggestion that made the fighting start. Ginny suggested that they have another child and move on. Maybe it was the wrong thing to suggest, and maybe it was the wrong time, but the suggestion was out there now.  
  
That had been 2 years prior to Ginny's arrival at the Burrow. And for the last two years, Ginny had sat and watched as her word crumbled around her. She watched as Draco and herself grew apart more and more each day.  
  
They fought over the smallest little things, stupid little things. Luckily, they had the sense never to fight in front of Zeke, Xander and Saxon, and neither of them ever became violent. But the war between them was still being fought.  
  
They were on the slow boat to the land of divorce.  
  
Ginny wanted nothing more than to have things the way they were at Hogwarts. She longed for the feelings she had felt when she was a newlywed. She wanted nothing more than to be back before the time when she was going to have her baby girl. She wished that Avril had been born happy and healthy.  
  
But life had taken it path, and that was the way that it was. No amount of wishing and hoping and longing could bring back the feelings, nothing could bring back Avril, and nothing could make the fighting stop.  
  
It was once said by a muggle philosopher Plato, "Only the dead have seen the end of war"  
  
She wondered if that was the way this war would end. She sure hoped not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked out of the window as he absent mindedly buttered the piece of toast in his hand. Suddenly, there was a tugging at his pants leg. He looked down to see Saxon pulling his pants.  
  
"Daddy, are you finished buttering my toast?" Saxon asked, Draco looked down at his blonde haired child. He handed the piece of buttered toast to him, and then turned back to the kitchen table where his other sons were sitting.  
  
"Daddy, Where is mummy?" Xander asked. Draco sighed, he didn't know how to explain that she had left because they had had another fight.  
  
"Did you and Mummy have another fight?" Zeke asked. Draco smirked. No need to explain when you have a son as smart as Zeke.  
  
"We did, but don't worry, your mother has just gone to Nana and Pop's place for a while, she'll be back" Draco explained, sitting with the boys.  
  
"Are you and mummy breaking up?" Saxon asked. The kids didn't understand really what they were saying, but they seemed to pick up on things that himself and Ginny had been trying hard to hide.  
  
"No, Who told you that?" Draco asked, messing up Saxon's hair.  
  
"That is what Zeke said" Xander replied. Draco shot a look at his oldest child.  
  
"Zeke, don't tell your brothers things like that .... what even made you think like that any way?" He asked. Zeke shrugged.  
  
"Well, Mum has been staying at Nan and Pop's house a lot lately, and you guys fight heaps" Zeke replied. Draco had to damn the fact that his son picked up on everything.  
  
"Your mother and I are not breaking up. We are just sorting through some of our problems" He covered.  
  
"But you have been sorting through your differences for years now" Zeke replied.  
  
"Ezekiel! There is nothing like that happening, and I would appreciate you not telling your brothers things like that" Draco told him. Zeke rolled his eyes, he hated being called Ezekiel.  
  
"But what would happen if you and mum do split up?" Saxon asked, there was fear in his voice, and Draco just wanted to reach out and hug him.  
  
"That would never happen. I....I..love your mother very much. We are not splitting up" He hoped his voice didn't sound to faked, because truthfully, he didn't know what was going to happen in the future. He hoped his marriage wasn't over, but he couldn't go one with the way things were.  
  
Draco was just about to continue to convince his unbelieving boys that he was going to stay with their mother. But he was interrupted by an owl tapping at the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good Morning Molly"  
  
Ginny heard the voice in the kitchen and sat up quickly, so quickly in fact, that all the blood rushed to her face.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, running to the older girl and practically leaping into her arms.  
  
"Ginny, Wow, what a surprise, are the boys here?" Hermione asked, looking around the living room of the burrow. "Or are you here alone?"  
  
"I am here alone" Ginny admitted.  
  
"You need to stop fighting with your husband" Hermione told her, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders and moving with her to the couch.  
  
They sat together for a while, discussing the latest fight in a long line of fights. Hermione was always a tower of strength to Ginny when she needed her. Hermione's scientific way of working through things oddly helped her work trough things in her own life.  
  
"Actually, I am glad you are here, I have a question to ask you" Hermione said after about an hour of talking.  
  
"And why is that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I need you to design me a dress to wear to the reunion" Hermione smiled. Ginny just looked at her, confused.  
  
"What reunion?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled and handed her the parchment that had been delivered by an owl that morning.  
  
"Dear Miss Granger, you are invited to the ten year reunion of your graduating class." Ginny read out loud off of the paper.  
  
"Draco would have been invited to" Hermione told her.  
  
"Yeah, I can design you a dress, when do you want it by?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess you can start on mine after you have finished your own" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Why would I need a dress? I am not going to the reunion"  
  
"Why not, come on Ginny, it will be lots of fun" Hermione told her. Ginny sighed and looked back down at the invite again. "Plus, Draco cant turn up by himself"  
  
"Yes he can, let him be the one to explain to all of those people that out marriage is breaking up. Let his be the one to listen to every ones great stories about how great their careers are, and how their children and spouses are just perfect. Let him explain that he cant even stand to be in the same room with his wife."  
  
"It is not like that at all" Hermione replied smiling. "I am sure that there are others who are as pathetic as you"  
  
"Oh, gee, thank for that Hermione, makes me feel so much better." She smirked. Hermione just hugged her.  
  
"Think about it, at least, maybe you need this, maybe this is exactly what you and Draco need" Hermione told him. Ginny nodded at her.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please.  
  
Do you like the title of this fic, if you don't, maybe you can suggest something, and I might change it. 


	2. chapter 2

This is chapter two, enjoy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't know why she had agreed to do this. It wasn't her idea to go to the silly reunion; it wasn't even her graduating year. It was Draco's. It was Hermione's and Harry's and Ron's, but it wasn't hers. She would know the people there, but she was never really friends with them at school.  
  
She was only going because Hermione had talked her into it. Hermione had sat her down and jammed the pros and cons of the Hogwarts ten year reunion down her throat, and to tell the honest truth, Hermione had made it seem like a good idea.  
  
So the Malfoy's RSVP parchment informed the organizers that two of them would be attending the event. Molly agreed to look after the boys for the night, so all Ginny had to do was organize something to wear.  
  
She designed her own dress and robes, and then designed one for Hermione, just as she promised that she would. And now she stood, only an hour before the reunion, in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom.  
  
Ginny had never been a vain person, but she liked the fact that even after three children, she still had a beautiful figure. Almost anything that she wore would show off her figure. Including the dress she was wearing at the moment.  
  
She had designed it especially for the reunion. She knew that if she had to spend a night in a room full of people who were more than likely living ideal lives, then she would have to be wearing something spectacular. Something to make heads turn and jaws drop.  
  
Ginny had to stop and slap herself. That was the second time in a short time span that she had said her life was not ideal. It wasn't completely true. She did have an ideal life, she had a great family, she had three gorgeous sons, she had a great job and a beautiful home.  
  
She just wished she had better luck in her love life.  
  
Pulling her hair off of the back if her neck and twisted it up, pinning it into a messy yet elegant hair style. She looked good. Completely ready to take on a room full of Hogwartians.  
  
"You look beautiful" the voice from the doorway startled her. She turned to see Draco as he came into the room, tying his old green and silver slytherin tie. He looked good in just basic black pants and a white shirt. But Ginny always thought that Draco was a gorgeous man.  
  
"Thank you" She smiled softly. "You look very handsome" Draco stood beside Ginny, looking over her outfit. He had to admit that his wife was a very talented dress designer. The dress she wore hugged her curves, proving to him for the millionth time that Ginny was a beautiful woman.  
  
Sitting on the bed to tie his shoe laces, he watched as Ginny applied some very simple muggle make up. They both knew that she didn't need it. She was beautiful just the way she was. She didn't need that muck on her lips, because her lips were already a luscious red, she didn't need eye shadow, because her eyes were already bright and sparkling. Even after all of those years of marriage, she was still the most beautiful woman in his world.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked, Draco snapped out of his thoughts. Ginny had turned and was leaning against the table which held her cosmetics. A soft smile played on her lips. Draco couldn't remember the last time that Ginny had genuinely smiled around him.  
  
"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a woman like you in my life" He told her truthfully, but he knew he had probably said something wrong already, because Ginny lost her smiled.  
  
"I am I still in your life Draco?" She asked. Draco sighed; he could feel a fight coming on between them.  
  
"Of course you are still in my life, you are my wife Ginny" Draco replied.  
  
"You say it like you own me, like I am nothing more than a possession to you" Ginny accused. Draco sighed; he was now sitting in the calm before the storm.  
  
"Ginny, Lets not fight, please, lets not fight" He begged, she sighed.  
  
"You are right, I am sorry." Ginny replied, turning back to her make up. Draco stood and moved to the door. "I am thinking of moving out"  
  
Draco stopped abruptly and turned back to his wife. Had he just heard her correctly, did she just say that she was going to be moving out?  
  
"What? Why?" Draco asked. Ginny turned to him.  
  
"Can you look me in the eye and seriously tell me that we are still truly married. If I am not sleeping at my mothers, you are sleeping on the couch, that isn't a marriage Draco, it is hell, we can't go on like this for much longer. I can't go on for much longer." She explained.  
  
"So, that is it, you are just going to move out......Are you asking me for a divorce?" Draco asked. He didn't want to hear the answer to that question. He didn't want to know if she wanted a divorce, but he knew that the time would come when he would have no chance but to hear the answer.  
  
"I want a trial separation, not a divorce" She replied. Draco smirked.  
  
"Is there a difference?" He asked bitterly.  
  
"Of course there is a difference, I am just going to get my own place to live and then, after a while, maybe I can move back in" Ginny replied.  
  
"Are you going to take the boys with you?" He asked. Again, he didn't want to hear the answer, it was bad enough that he was likely losing his wife, but he didn't want to lose his sons to, they meant the world to him. It was one of his biggest fears that he would lose all of his family and then he would be alone.  
  
"I think they are old enough to decide, if they want to stay here with you, then that is ok." She replied. She thought she was doing the right thing, but even as she spoke, it didn't feel right.  
  
"Ginny, if you move out, I don't think that we will survive that." Draco said truthfully. He didn't think that distance between them was the answer. They were already so emotionally distant; there was no reason to add physical distance.  
  
"Well, what do you suggest, us staying here, fighting everytime that we see each other? We are doing ourselves damage, we are ruining our relationship, and worst of all, we are hurting the boys." Ginny reminded him. Draco nodded, not quite knowing how to react to it all.  
  
"Do I get a say in weather you stay or not?" He asked. Ginny looked at him.  
  
"I am not sure, I think not" Ginny replied.  
  
"Why not, I am suppose to be your equal in this relationship, ten years ago we made a choice, we took vows that promised we would split all decisions and not do anything till both parties agreed. And now..." He reminded, Ginny sighed.  
  
"Ten years is a long time, we are not in the same place that we were back them, and some times some decisions have to be made individually." She replied.  
  
"Not big decisions like this, you are not the only one to be effected by this, you are effecting Zeke and Xander and Saxon. And you are effecting me. Ever thought that you moving out would be doing your sons more damage than you staying?" He asked. Ginny shrugged. She had not thought of that possibility, and truthfully, she didn't want to think of that.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't thought of that, I just know I can't stay here with you Draco...." She tried to explain.  
  
"You are being selfish!" Draco exploded. Ginny looked down at her shaking hands. They were trying to avoid a fight, but the fight was beginning now.  
  
"I am being selfish, what about you, you are selfish to" She yelled back.  
  
"What? I am not selfish; I am trying to save our relationship"  
  
"But for whose sake. You are trying to save us for your own sake" She accused. Draco shook his head.  
  
"For the sake of our sons, or have you forgotten them, just like you have forgotten baby Avril" Draco replied. He watched as Ginny took three easy strides across the room and slapped him hard across the cheek. He recoiled. Never before had either of them raised a hand in anger to each other. His mind reasoned with him that he deserved it for what he had said, but it didn't stop the shock that was rising in his body.  
  
"How dare you, she was my daughter to, and I loved her with all that I have, I still love her, you have no idea how much I still love her. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her, that I don't think about how she would be growing up" She cried, tears running down her cheeks, making her make up run.  
  
Draco honestly regretted what he had said; he should not have said something like that, especially about Avril. He had no doubt in his mind that Ginny loved their daughter as much as he did. He was just so angry. He wished he could take it back. He hated the fact that he had caused her so much pain just by a few words.  
  
"Gin, I am sorry" He whispered, reaching out to take her arm. Ginny shrugged him off.  
  
"I am going to move out tomorrow, Draco, I think it is for the best." She replied, rubbing her cheeks clean. Draco looked at his feet, he wanted to try and talk her out of leaving, but he knew that he wouldn't really get anywhere.  
  
"Ok, if that is what you think is best" He replied sadly. Maybe it was for the best.  
  
"I have to do my make up again" She sniffed.  
  
"I'll leave you to it, I'll wait downstairs for you" Draco replied. Ginny nodded and turned back to the mirror  
  
"Ginny" He said as he reached the door.  
  
"Yes?" She turned back.  
  
"I miss you already" He said softly. Ginny sighed, and locked her eyes with his.  
  
"I have been missing you for a while now Draco"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It felt strange to be back in the great hall. Well, at least it felt strange to Ginny; it had been nine years since she had been to the great hall. (Draco worked there, so he didn't find it weird at all)  
  
Looking around the room, Ginny had one last though of turning and leaving. All of Draco's graduating year was there, dancing and chatting in small groups. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to face them.  
  
"Hermione is over there at that table. Shall we go join them?" Draco asked politely, Ginny looked across the room to where Hermione, Ron and Harry were all sitting and chatting.  
  
"Yes, lets" Ginny replied, she let him lead her across the room and pull out a chair for her at their table. Ginny and Draco had decided to be as normal as possible. They didn't have to have the whole school knowing that things were not ok between them. They wanted one last night of make believe before she moved out the next day.  
  
"Ron, Harry, how are you?" Draco asked as he sat down at the table. Harry and Ron, who were both wearing their Gryffindor school ties, smiled at him.  
  
"I am great" Harry replied. It still amazed him that he was able to be friends with Draco Malfoy, especially after everything that happened between them at school.  
  
"I am good to, but I think that it is time for the three of us to go and make a dent in the free bar" Ron suggested, standing and indicating to the bar that had been set up in the corner. Harry grinned and stood, and then Draco, after looking at Ginny quickly, stood and joined the boys.  
  
Ginny watched him go. She was ok with Draco having a drink with the boys, because if he wasn't around, there would be less a chance of them fighting.  
  
"Ginny, thank you so much for this dress, it turned out perfect" Hermione smiled, indicating to the simply black dress that she was wearing. Ginny smiled when she realized that she had tied a Gryffindor tie around it as a sash.  
  
"Well, you know I enjoy making clothes for you Hermione. I just hope that one day I get to design your wedding dress" Ginny replied, nudging Hermione in the arm. Hermione had not dated very much in the last ten years, and it didn't seem very much like she would start dating any time soon, she was just too obsessed with her work.  
  
"Ginny, you are as bad as my mother" Hermione laughed. "How is your marriage going?"  
  
"I would prefer not to talk about it at the moment, but I was wondering if I could stay at your flat for a little while, at least until I can find a place of my own?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What, you are moving out? Is it over between you and Draco?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I asked him for a trial separation, just to see if it helps any" Ginny replied. Hermione nodded. She was so sad that things were not working out between Draco and Ginny. Over the years, Hermione and Ginny had formed a very sisterly relationship, and Hermione had even formed a close friendship with Draco. Hermione had seen first hand how great they had been together, and now it pained her to see them splitting up.  
  
"Yes, well, sure, you know that you can stay at my place, my home is always open to you" Hermione replied.  
  
"Thank you, you are a great friend" Ginny smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled sadly, it was hard for her, because Hermione could tell that not only was the relationship being torn apart, but Ginny was being torn apart to.  
  
"Um, hello Ginny" The voice interrupted the tender moment between the two friends, Ginny looked up at the person who had spoke.  
  
"Neville Longbottom, oh my, look at you, you look great" Ginny smiled, standing to hug Neville. Neville smiled at her. Neville and Ginny had dated for a few weeks while they had been in Hogwarts together, and even after they broke up, they stayed great friends, but then Neville seemed to disappear, and Ginny had not heard from him in about ten years.  
  
"It is actually Doctor Longbottom now Gin" Neville replied. Ginny smiled and hugged him again. "Well, I am not a medical doctor, but a doctor all the same. I have a muggle doctorate in environmental science. Hello Hermione" He smiled, moving to hug Hermione. Hermione smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Wow, so you disappeared into the muggle world. No one really knew where you went, I even heard that you died" Ginny replied. Neville smiled.  
  
"Well, I got accepted into a few horticultural courses at a muggle university and decided to settle down there instead of in the magic word. How about you, I heard you married Draco Malfoy" Neville smiled.  
  
"Yes, ten glorious years" Ginny lied.  
  
"It is really good to see you again Gin." Neville replied. Ginny smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take so that he could lead her out to the dance floor.  
  
"I would love to"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Potter, who is that dancing with my wife?" Draco asked. He held a glass of whiskey in his hands and indicated to the dance floor where Ginny was dancing with some one.  
  
"That is Doctor Longbottom" Harry replied, downing some of his own whiskey. Draco took a good look at the man dancing with Ginny.  
  
"Doctor Longbottom? How the hell did Longbottom become a Doctor?" Draco asked. Harry and Ron both shrugged.  
  
"I was thinking something like that to" Ron replied, downing his own whiskey.  
  
"He is a plant doctor apparently" Harry said. Both Ron and Draco looked at Harry oddly. It was highly possible that the boy who lived was on the freeway to tipsy-ville.  
  
"They look very cosy" Draco replied. He watched as Neville dipped Ginny playfully. She was smiling and giggling. Draco had not seen her so happy in the longest time  
  
"Well, they were friends back at school" Harry replied. Draco nodded. Ginny had told him stories over the years of just how close she and Neville were at school.  
  
"Go and cut in if you feel so uncomfortable about it" Ron suggested. Draco nodded and put his glass back onto the bar.  
  
"I think that I will" Draco replied, moving across the room to where Neville and Ginny were dancing. He tapped Neville on the shoulder.  
  
"Could I cut in?" Draco asked politely. Neville stepped back.  
  
"Certainly Professor Malfoy" Neville smiled. Draco smiled to.  
  
"Thank you Doctor Longbottom" Draco nodded, and then pulled Ginny into his arms.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Ginny hissed in her husband's ear. Draco just tightened his grip on her.  
  
"I am not playing at anything, is it wrong for me to want to dance with my wife?" He asked. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Are you jealous? Are you jealous of Neville Longbottom?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at her.  
  
"What, no!" He replied, they kept their argument low so that the others that were around them could not hear their fight.  
  
"Then why did you do that? Do you trust me around other men?" She asked, anger and hurt were evident in her voice. .  
  
"Why would it matter? It is not like you are going to be my wife for much longer" Draco replied, more to himself then to her. Ginny felt like slapping him again.  
  
"I can't believe you are bringing this up here" Ginny replied. Draco just narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Well, it is not like we can talk about it a home" Draco replied, still holding her tight to him. Ginny was about to reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I suggest that you talk outside, you are beginning to get a little to loud for this room" Hermione told them both. Ginny nodded and together, the three of them left the great hall. The walked down the halls together silently.  
  
"Right, now you can fight as much as you want to." Hermione replied. But neither Ginny nor Draco said anything. They were both just standing, looking at the floor between them.  
  
Hermione looked around. This hallway seemed very familiar, but Hermione couldn't place why. Her eyes kept searching the hallway. There was something about this hall, there was something about the door that they all stood in front of.  
  
Hermione smiled when she worked it out.  
  
"Ginny, give me your wand" Hermione asked, holding out her hand. Ginny looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
  
"Why?" She asked her friend, Hermione just held out her hand. Ginny sighed and handed over her wand. Hermione then turned to Draco.  
  
"Wand" She stated clearly. Draco reached into his pocket and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Good, now you can't magically curse each other." She replied, placing both of the wands into her handbag. "Now fight"  
  
Hermione stood and waited for the two of them to start fighting. But they didn't say anything to each other.  
  
"The sooner you to fight, the sooner you can get over it, so fight, please" Hermione begged. Ginny looked up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"We don't get over it any more" she mumbled. Draco looked at her, and never before had the truth hurt as much as her statement did.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Hermione asked. Draco and Ginny both looked at each other.  
  
"What are you looking at me for, it is not my fault" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"So you are saying it is my entire fault?" Draco retorted.  
  
"Well it is not all my fault" Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione watched them fight and then moved to the other side of the hall. Silently, she opened the door and then turned back to them.  
  
"All I am saying is that I don't like fighting with you" Draco had just said. Ginny smirked.  
  
"Then why do you pick fights with me all the time?" She asked.  
  
"That is not all my fault either, you pick fights as well" He hissed.  
  
"Forgive me" Hermione mumbled, and then shoved them both into the room she had just opened, she slammed the door shut.  
  
Soon Draco and Ginny stopped yelling at each other and started to scream at the now shut and locked door.  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, let us out right now" Ginny yelled, slamming her fists against the closed door.  
  
"Come one Hermione, this is not funny" Draco added.  
  
"Your marriage dying isn't funny either Draco. Stay in there and sort out your problems. I will be back in a few days" Hermione replied.  
  
"A few days, Hermione, you can't do that!!" Ginny screamed. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Have fun you two, and try not to kill each other." She replied, and then turned and left the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the closet, Ginny was still pounding her fists on the door and screaming for Hermione to come back.  
  
Draco looked around the room, and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Ginny, look where we are" He told her. Ginny sighed and turned to look around the small room.  
  
It was the storage closet.  
  
Their storage closet.  
  
"Damn you Hermione" Ginny sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all, I have to say that I am sorry, I had some issues with uploading chapter two so I had to up load them again, but I lost all of my reviews, so if you were one of my first 25 reviewers, could you please review again. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco watched as Ginny stood, still banging her fists of the large, heavy door, hoping to get some one's attention, hoping the door would just open, hoping ..... Hoping for anything.  
  
"Ginny, stop you are going to hurt yourself" He told her, she just continued to slam her fists into the door. She either didn't hear him or she was ignoring him. Draco was pretty sure she was ignoring him.  
  
"Ginny, Stop" He repeated again, moving to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, dragging her away from the door. Her hands were already red and swollen, so he didn't want her to do herself any more damage. "Don't get yourself all worked up, we could be in here for a while."  
  
"I can't be locked in her with you, not again...." She groaned. Draco sighed, and then moved to the small table and chair that was in the room. Ginny sat down, and it was only then that Draco realized that there were tears in her eyes. "I went to all that trouble planning to separate myself from you, and now I am stuck here."  
  
"Well, don't worry Ginny, your plans will not be ruined, you can just move out a few days later. Since you can't stand the sight of me any more." Draco replied angrily. Ginny sighed and threw her hands up into the air.  
  
"You see this is why I didn't want to be locked in you, you are picking a fight with me again" She accused.  
  
"I am not picking a fight; I am just stating a fact. You won't be able to leave me tomorrow because you will be stuck in here with me" He replied.  
  
"You are so childish, you are acting like a five year old" She spat.  
  
"If I am being childish, what are you being, you are running out on your sons" Draco told her. "And on your husband"  
  
"Well, maybe my Husband...." She spat the word Husband as though it was dirty "Deserves to be ran out on"  
  
"I deserve it do I? Well, do our sons deserve it? They are innocent in this, and they are going to suffer" Draco replied.  
  
"What, you want us to stay together for our sons, I will not do that, no matter how much it hurts them" She replied.  
  
"Wow, I am childish and you are selfish, what a great balance, I seriously wonder why we are not working out" Draco spat sarcastically.  
  
"You know what, I don't want to talk any more about this, I have made up my mind and no matter how much you scream at me, I will not change it. I am doing what I think is best for my life, and for my sons" She replied "So how dare you question my judgment"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, did I have an opinion, I totally forgot that I am not allowed to think for my self" Draco hissed. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"You can have an opinion, it is just that at this point in time, I truly don't care what you think" She spat, and then sat down.  
  
"So that is it, is it, case closed? No more negotiating?" He asked. Ginny nodded. "Ok then, when we get out of here, I will advise my lawyer to file for divorce."  
  
Ginny didn't know how to reply to that. Part of her wanted a divorce, she just wanted it to all be over, but other part of her didn't want the marriage to fail. They both knew it wouldn't last forever, but Ginny had been hoping that it would.  
  
She had convince herself that moving out of the house that she shared with Draco and the boys would be what could save this disaster. She liked to think that she would only be staying at Hermione's for a little while, a day, a week, a month at most. Then after that she would go home and it would all be fine and dandy.  
  
But it would never be fine and dandy, never again. The marriage between them was over. Maybe they still had friendship, and maybe deep down inside they were still in love, but it was just wrong for them to continue like they were.  
  
It was wrong for everyone concerned. It was wrong for them to go on pretending. They were beyond the point of no return. So Draco was right, Divorce was the next step. It was all they had left, but Ginny couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks as she looked up at Draco.  
  
Draco was standing, his back against the door, and he looked as though he was deep in thought. His eyes darted from one side of the storage closet to the other, but his eyes never rested on Ginny.  
  
He wanted to apologize; he wanted to take it back. He wanted to tell her the truth that he didn't want a divorce that he would do anything humanly possible to stay away from divorce.  
  
When he used to think forward into his future, he never expected it to be that way. He had never expected his relationship with Ginny to end in the signing of divorce papers. Draco had always seen the two of them growing old together, both of them with white hair, sitting in rocking chairs, forgetting to take their pills but remembering the good old days and complaining that their sons never come to visit.  
  
It was obvious that that would never happen now.  
  
She had not said straight out that she wanted a divorce, but she had never said that she didn't want one. But maybe, just like every other decision they had made, it was for the best.  
  
He glanced around the room again. The word 'Divorce' had changed his whole outlook on the room. This used to be the happiest place in the school for him. This was the first place that they had ever kissed, it was locked in this room that they first admitted they loved each other; It was in this place that they had first explored their love for each other. And this room had memories for them beyond the times that they were locked in.  
  
While Ginny was still a seventh year and Draco was an assistant professor, they used to meet in this closet for a little bit of person time. Yes, this closet held nice memories.  
  
But now, this memory had tainted all of the nice ones.  
  
He moved to the one side of the room, the opposite side to what Ginny was sitting at, and he himself sat. He watched as she cried and tried desperately to hold back his own tears.  
  
How would they explain it all to the boys, Zeke was only 7 years old and the twins were 5, there was no way that they would be able to understand what it really meant to have their parents splitting up. They boys would probably try to be brave, they would pretend that they knew what was going on, but deep down they would be suffering.  
  
He had wanted to stay with Ginny for the boys sake, not only his own. He didn't want his children to suffer, but he knew that the day would come when he would have to cause them pain.  
  
"Do you want to look after the boys after all this is final, or would you like me to look after them?" Draco asked, looking up from his spot on the floor. Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Could we not talk about this now place, I don't want to start dividing up our joint assets, not yet" She replied, she sounded small and sad, almost fragile.  
  
"Ok, I understand that" he replied, he didn't really want to talk about it either, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before the issues like this would have to be covered.  
  
"In fact, I don't want to talk about anything with you, you stay on that side of the room, and I will stay here" Ginny replied, Draco couldn't help but smile.  
  
"On this side of the room?" He asked rhetorically, indicating to the side of the room he was sitting on.  
  
"Yes ..... Stay there in Malfoy land" Ginny replied, realization finally hitting her. She couldn't help but smile also. Malfoy land.  
  
"Malfoy land where I am king"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review. Please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, this is another chapter.  
  
I just wanted to explain something here. A few reviewers asked me about the whole "Malfoy Land where I am king" thing, asking why he said this because Ginny was a Malfoy as well. This is a joke that was started in the first story, Stir Crazy, where Draco was trying to annoy Ginny by talking and ranting, and Ginny told him to stick to one side of the room, to which Draco then went into a whole rant about that side of the room being "Malfoy land, Malfoy land where he was king, all hail king Malfoy"  
  
So I hope that clears it up. Any more questions, I will be happy to answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The silence was making Ginny's ears hurt. Silence had never been so loud, never been so heavy and foreboding. Never before had she had so much to say and such an intense desire not to say anything.  
  
So many subjects of conversation were buzzing through her head, but she knew none of them would do any good. It was not like she could just turn to Draco and say "Hey, great weather we have been having" That just would not cut it.  
  
She couldn't talk small talk with him. Ginny couldn't just pretend that she was speaking to a distant friend. Too much had happened between them. Marriage, births and now divorce. Too much was between them to just forget it all and have a civilized conversation.  
  
Ginny could not remember when a civilized conversation had actually taken place between the two of them. It had been months, maybe even years since that had been able to sit and talk about something.  
  
Now that she did think about it, it had been years since they had had a normal, love filled conversation, filled with understanding. It had been years since they had spoken with out hatred and sarcasm.  
  
She wanted to say some thing to him. She knew she had told him that she didn't want to talk to him while they were in there together, but she needed to say something, anything to stop her thoughts from disabling her and reducing her to a whimpering crying mass of bones and skin.  
  
Ginny could not and would not give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him any more. She had done too much crying over the last few years. She could not let him see her in pain any more.  
  
Ginny's mouth opened, but there were no words there to be spoken. She just looked across the room at the man who was soon to be her ex husband and sighed. She didn't want it to be over, no matter how much it hurt her.  
  
He had taken off his tie and untucked his shirt, messed up his hair and kicked off his shoes, and he was lying across the floor, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling of the closet. He looked as though he was about to fall asleep, and Ginny thought that maybe it was a good idea. If she was in a confining dress and a very uncomfortable room, other wise she would have fallen asleep as well.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we were in here?" Draco's voice floated across the room. Ginny looked across at him. He was awake, but still staring at the ceiling as though it held all the secrets of the world.  
  
"I think I do" She replied softly.  
  
"We had just had that crazy detention. I had been caught fantasizing in class and I heard you blew up Snape's dungeon, and then we had a detention together" Draco went on, his voice was soft and gentle as he reminisced. "We didn't talk all night while we were cleaning the third floor closet, and then when we came to return the items, Peeves was in here, and he locked us in, thinking it would be funny"  
  
Ginny nodded, she remembered that day well, there were times when she would just sit and think about that day and they events that took place while they were in the closet for the first time.  
  
"Do you remember how much you hated me back then?" Draco asked, and watched as Ginny nodded. "Well, I was just wondering .... do you hate me more than that now?"  
  
Ginny looked at him, his gaze still locked with the ceiling. He was yet to look at her. But Ginny sighed and looked at him. She didn't know how to answer the question.  
  
Did she hate Draco? She didn't think that she did. She didn't think that she could hate Draco. There was too much past love and happiness between them. Ginny couldn't hate Draco, because she knew that she was still loved him (loved him, but wasn't in love with him, or at least she didn't think she was)  
  
"I don't hate you Draco" She replied "I can't hate you"  
  
"Well, I can't hate you either.....I just thought you would like to know" Draco replied, and finally he turned to look at her. "With all there is between us, there is no room for hate"  
  
Ginny nodded. Draco rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his hands. It was going to be a long few days in here if they didn't talk to one another, he knew that, but he also knew that it was going to be a long few days if they spent all of their time fighting and ripping each other apart.  
  
He longed to just talk to her. To talk to her about something small and silly, the way they did in the good old days. When they first started dating, they had become addicted to the sounds of each others voices. They used to sit around, Draco listening intently as Ginny just talked about anything, and then Draco would do the same.  
  
He had memorized the sound of her voice, the way that it changed when she was tired, when she was in pain, when she was over taken by lust. He had spent hours learning the way she twisted her lips to make different sounds, noting every little detail about her when she was happy or sad. Draco remembered spending endless hours, begging her to talk to her in French, which she had spoken fluently since almost birth. He just liked to hear her talk.  
  
And it pained him that over the last few years, she had only used her voice in anger when it came to him. Ginny spoke differently to him that what they used to. He just wished that she would speak to him like she used to.  
  
"Do you remember what we spoke about in here?" Ginny asked, she was keeping her voice low, just like he had.  
  
"I remember some things, not everything though" He admitted, looking across the room at her. "We talked about love a lot " Draco paused, not knowing if he should go on. "And I seem to remember that we played truth or dare"  
  
"Except with no dares" Ginny replied, smiling at him. The smile had surprised her, it seemed so natural to smile at him, she just hoped that it looked natural and genuine. It had been the first time in a long time that she had felt like smiling while being near him.  
  
"I remember I was scared of what you were going to ask me. I was scared if what I would reveal to you" Draco replied. Ginny nodded. "I didn't know if you wanted to know the truth about the real me."  
  
"I didn't want to tell you anything about me either." Ginny admitted "But I decided to be honest, because you were being honest with me."  
  
"I was going to lie, but I realized that I didn't want to be false with you" Draco told her. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thank you for being honest"  
  
"Would you have expected it to turn out this way?" He asked, and then held his breath. He didn't know if he had just thrown around the potential to start another fight with her. Ginny just sighed.  
  
"Truthfully, I didn't even think I would be married to you" Ginny replied. "You remember me back then, I was obsessed with Harry"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think obsessed was a strong enough word" Draco muttered, but Ginny heard him. She didn't explode at him like was expected, she actually laughed.  
  
"And you were nice enough not to call me pathetic" Ginny replied "At least not to my face"  
  
Draco smiled at her. It felt comforting that neither of them had said anything hurtfully. It was almost like they had forgotten who they were and where they were. They seemed to just be throwing memories around, remembering better times that had past.  
  
"Do you remember any of the Truth or dare questions we asked each other?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I seem to remember getting a little to much information about a man that is now known as Doctor Neville Longbottom ..... You never did tell me how face you two went together" Draco smirked, he looked across to see his wife blushing.  
  
"I seem to remember you knot wanting to know" Ginny replied. Draco shrugged.  
  
"And I seem to remember you being surprised when I revealed to you that I was a virgin" He replied. Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she remembered sitting, dumbfounded and staring at the school slut who had just admitted he wasn't really a slut.  
  
"You told me you had more self respect than to do that to yourself, and I think that is when I gained respect for you" Ginny told him.  
  
"I gained respect for you to, I realized that you were a very strong willed person, and I wanted to get to know you better, I think that was why I started to fall in love with you" Draco told her. His voice sounded painful and forced.  
  
"I ... I.....I fell for you in here to" Ginny admitted. "It was all in that kiss you gave me"  
  
"That kiss, it was amazing, wasn't it" He nodded. Ginny smiled. That would have to have been one of his favorite memories of his relationship thus far.  
  
There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they both remembered the kisses, and a few other things they had shared in this closet. When Ginny sighed happily, Draco rolled on his side to look at her.  
  
"Ginny, lets do it again" Draco said, Ginny looked at him like he had gone crazy.  
  
"What? Kiss?" Ginny asked. Draco laughed.  
  
"No, lets play truth or dare" Draco told her. Ginny took a few seconds to think about it. And then smiled.  
  
"Ok." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every one, I am sorry that I took a day off, but I had to go to a Christmas thing, and then my best friend slept over, so I didn't have enough time to update. But here it is, and update  
  
Reviews are fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you want to ask the first question ..... Since you suggested the game?" Ginny asked. She had moved to sit on the floor with her back against her own wall so that she was facing Draco, who had sat up and was facing him.  
  
"Sure, I just need a few seconds to think of what I am going to ask" He replied, looking around the small room. He tried to remember the questions that he had asked her the first time they had played truth or dare together. He didn't want to ask anything major of her yet, so he smirked and looked at her.  
  
"Ok, let's start with the classic question, are you a virgin?" Draco smiled at her. Ginny just laughed.  
  
"Draco, we have had children together, so I think that answers your question" Ginny smiled. She understood what he was trying to do. Draco was trying to get her to loosen up around him.  
  
It felt unusual, because the atmosphere between them had changed so quickly. They had gone from being enemies to almost being friends again, and it was all because they were trapped in the damn closet again. Ginny didn't understand how the slamming of a door could make them be civil to each other. But maybe it wasn't just the locking of the closet door; maybe they were being nice to each other in order to get some sort of closure on the situation.  
  
"What, it is always one of the first questions I used to ask" Draco replied.  
  
"Oh really, and how many girls have you played truth or dare with over the years?" Ginny asked humor heavy in her voice.  
  
"Well, just you, but if you remember last time, I did ask you that question last time we played" Draco reminded her. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you did, now, it is my turn to ask a question" Ginny took a few seconds to think. There were so many questions buzzing around in her head, but she wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask anything major. Ginny didn't want to start another fight with him.  
  
"Do you really like my brothers, or have you just been pretending all these years?" She asked. Draco smiled and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Of course I like your brothers, they are all great people once you get to know them. And once they stopped hating me it was easier for me to stop hating them" Draco told Ginny. She could tell that once again he was going to be completely honest with her, so she might as well be honest with him.  
  
"Nice answer" She told "It's your turn"1 1 "Do you ever regret getting married to me?" He asked, Ginny thought of her answer for a few seconds.  
  
"Never, never have you given me any reason to regret my decision, because it had always been the best decision I have made. Even after we started fighting all the time, it was always my best accomplishment. You and Zeke, Saxon and Xander, you are the best things that have ever happened to me. I don't want to regret the decision that brought the four of you into my life. My family." Ginny sighed; she hoped he understood what she was trying to say.  
  
Now she had to ask him a question "Do you ever wish that you stayed in better contact with your parents and your slytherin friends?"  
  
"I never regretted forgetting about them. I knew a time would come when I would have to leave my parents behind. They were my past but I knew I had better things in my future, things like you. And as for my friends, you know I didn't have any"  
  
"How long did it take for you to realize that you loved me?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled at him from across the room.  
  
"I realized that I was in love with you the moment I told you that I didn't need you to be overbearing with me. Remember, I was running a temperature and you didn't know how to deal. I yelled and screamed at you and we had a huge fight, and that was when I realized I loved you. Because I knew that if I cared weather or not you cared, then you had to mean the world to me. Does that make sense?" She asked. Draco scratched his head.  
  
"No" he confusedly admitted.  
  
"I realized that I didn't want to you act like the rest of my family did because I wanted you to care for me in a different way. You proved to me that you cared, but you went the wrong way about it. The fact that I was so angry about which way you cared about me made me realized I loved you, or at least cared about you a whole lot" Ginny tried to explain, but she didn't think she was making much sense.  
  
"That made a little bit more sense I guess. I think I understand what you are trying to say" Draco replied. "So it is your turn to ask a question"  
  
"Same question, when did you realize you loved me?"  
  
"I realized that I honestly truly loved you after you blushed. I had just kissed you for the first time and you asked me why I kissed you. I remember telling you what I was feeling then, and what I thought of you, and then, you blushed, and it was the cutest blush in the world. The way your cheeks heated up and you kind of looked away from me, like you were scared I was going to laugh or tease you. I loved you from then, because I knew that if I could look at a Weasley and use the words 'cute' and 'blush' in the same sentence, then it would have to be love." Draco told her. Ginny smiled. She remembered the day in the closet that he had said all those sweet things. She never remembered blushing, but she knew that she would have.  
  
Draco remembered the day well. They had been locked in the storage closet for at least 12 hours, and they had already played truth or dare together. He had taken her completely by surprise by kissing her and then taken her by surprises once again by apologizing. Ginny didn't understand why some one would want to kiss her, up until that point, no one had given her a compliment. Draco had told the truth, calling her beautiful, smart, funny and strong willed. And Ginny had blushed.  
  
Love had never been on the cards for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as Ginny blushed at him, he had fallen. He wanted the opportunity to make her blush again and again, he had wanted to make her smile and laugh. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. And it had been a mutual plan, up until recently.  
  
"When did you fall out of love with me?" Draco asked softly. Ginny looked over at him.  
  
"I still love you" She whispered. Draco looked at the floor. "I just don't know if I can stay in love with you when you don't love me"  
  
"I love you!" He exclaimed, looking up from the ground. "You are the only woman I have ever loved; you gave me the gift of love. With out you, I never would have fallen in love with any one"  
  
"But do you love me, or do you love the idea of me?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at her. "Do you love me because I am me, or do you love me because I was the girl who showed you love?"  
  
"I love you for you Ginny. Sure, you showed me love, but you also gave me so much more than anything you could ever realize. You gave me hope and understanding, and even now, there is not a day that goes by that I don't relies I am the luckiest man alive. I do love you, but maybe I was right all along, some times love is not enough" Draco replied. Ginny wiped her cheeks and wasn't surprised to find tears there.  
  
Draco watched as Ginny wiped her tears. He was amazed how much the truth had affected him to. It had been the first time in a long time that he admitted to anyone that he still loves his wife. When they had begun to fight, he had just found it easier to tell himself that he didn't really care about her, and after a few months, in some ways he actually began to believe it.  
  
The silence was once again to deafening for Ginny, she needed to talk, and she needed him to talk. Anything would have been better than the emptiness of the room. Ginny didn't know whose turn it was to ask a question, but a question was burning deep down in side of her.  
  
Ginny didn't want to know that answer, but if she didn't ask it now, she would never be able to move on properly.  
  
"Do you blame me for Avril?"  
  
Draco looked across at her, and this time his eyes did well with tears. How could she possibly think that? How could she think that any one was to blame over the death of their little girl?  
  
He stood and moved across the room to where Ginny was crying. He needed to comfort her. No longer caring if he was over stepping the bounds of their confusing relationship or not. Draco sat, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
Ginny turned, and buried her head into his neck, just as she had done on many other occasions when she had been sad. He stroked her hair and as she cried into his shirt.  
  
"Ginny, I don't blame you, I can't blame you. Avril's death was no one's fault, especially not yours" he soothed her just as he had just after they had lost Avril.  
  
"But it is my fault, it is all my fault" She sobbed.  
  
"Gin, no, I never blamed you, and the boys never blamed you, so you shouldn't blame yourself" Draco murmured into her hair. Ginny just kept crying.  
  
"Did you hate me because I couldn't give you a daughter?" She whispered. Draco sighed.  
  
"I was disappointed, but I didn't hate you. I was just so depressed. And I am sorry that I made it seem like I hated you, but I didn't." He replied.  
  
"Did I offend you when I suggested that we should have another baby?" Ginny asked, she had always wanted to know that, because that was the time that the fighting had started. It was on that day that they had had their first fight, and it felt like they had not stopped fighting since.  
  
Draco tensed, his arms falling away from her body. He didn't exactly know how to answer the question she had asked. He wanted to be honest with her, but he also didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"I was offended. And I think for just the smallest amount of time that day, I hated you. I hated you for suggesting that we replace Avril so quickly....." Draco began.  
  
"I wasn't suggesting that at all, nothing could have replaced Avril" Ginny replied.  
  
"But it had been to soon Ginny, it just felt like you didn't care and that you were trying to replace her"  
  
"I just didn't want to be sad any more" Ginny replied. There was silence between them. Draco had moved away from her, but was still sitting by her side.  
  
"Do you know how many days had passed between your miscarriage and your suggestion?" Draco asked. Ginny didn't answer, she had no idea.  
  
"177 days .... not even a year Gin, that was not enough time, not by my standards. And I was so angry that you had not even given me the time to grieve properly before springing that on me" Draco sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, it was really insensitive of me to suggest" Ginny began.  
  
"No, you had your reasons for saying it, and I had my reasons to be angry" Draco replied. Then he stood and looked down at her. He began to pace the room, finding the comfortable track from wall to wall that he had created the first time he had been locked in there.  
  
Ginny stood and intercepted his path. Draco looked down at her, a slight frown on his lips.  
  
It was only a second later that his frown was covered by her lips, pressed lightly to his. Ginny took initiative in the kiss, carefully begging him to kiss her back.  
  
Out of reflex, his hands rested on her hips. They ran up her sides, over her arms and then coming to rest on her shoulders. He sighed under her lips, and then pushed her away.  
  
"Ginny, no, don't confuse things any more than they are"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Any way, I will probably update before Christmas, but incase some of you are taking a reading break, I want to take this opportunity to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Pippin new year. 


	6. Chapter 6

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!!!!  
  
I HAVE FINALLY SEEN THE TWO TOWERS. COULD THAT MOVIE BE ANY COOLER?  
  
It was funny, it was awesome, it was to cool. It was Orlando Bloom. It was Dominic Monaghan, it was Billy Boyd, It was everything I wanted and more.  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
If you have not seen it yet, I beg you to go and see it, it is so cool. And even if you don't see it for the story, go and see it for the cute boys.  
  
Ok, with that said, this chapter is pretty lame and really short, I am sorry!!! The next will be much better.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His fingers traced the outline of his lips, thinking of how, only an hour earlier, Ginny's lips had been on his once again. Her deep red, soft, lips stick covered lips had been pressed against his, sending his mind back to a time when he used to get kisses like that for no reason. He had dreamed of her kissing him like that again. But he did what he knew he had to do.  
  
But he had pushed her away.  
  
Pushing her away had been one of the hardest decisions he had ever had to make, it had also been one of the easiest decision he had to make. Things between them were just to complicated, they had been complicated for years now. And her kissing him, although a major part of him wanted it, there was also a part of him that knew it wasn't right.  
  
They couldn't just kiss and make up. Their problems ran to deep now. Resolutions had been pushed aside and kept on the back burner for to long, and now, the pain was well under the skin.  
  
Their problems couldn't just be resolved with a kiss. Draco wished that they could. He wished that all it would take to save his marriage was a kiss from Ginny. But he knew that they needed so much more work than that.  
  
She had kissed him, but why. Had it been because she was in a moment and just wanted to kiss him? Had it been sympathy and compassion because they were talking about baby Avril? Had it been because she wanted to kiss him, because she wanted to get past everything and help their relationship?  
  
Draco had no idea, all he did know was that he could not let her kiss him again. Because he knew that if her lips came to rest on his again, he would not be able to stop himself. He would have no choice but to hold her body to his and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He knew he would have no choice, that his self control would fly out the window.  
  
And if he lost his self control, then what? Would Ginny still leave him in the morning?  
  
So now he sat, with his back against the wall, looking across the room to where Ginny was laying on the floor. She had cried for a while, and now she was just laying there, staring at the ceiling. Draco couldn't help but feel guilty. She had kissed him, and she had pushed her away.  
  
Why couldn't life just be simple? Why couldn't he have just had a normal life with a normal family. His life started out crap, and now, it looked like it was heading on a downwards spiral. Ginny had been the best thing that happened to him. And then it got complicated.  
  
Complications sucked.  
  
He wished he understood why things had turned out the way that they did. He knew that there was a good chance that it was his fault, or at least half his fault, he just didn't know why.  
  
He looked across the room to Ginny again. This room used to hold so much hope for them, and now it was just awkward.  
  
"Why did you push me away?" Ginny's voice sounded haunted and hurt. You could hear from her voice that she had been crying again. She had turned on her side, watching him as she thought.  
  
"It felt as though you just had something to prove? I mean, why did you kiss me then?" he asked. Ginny sighed.  
  
"It felt right" She replied softly.  
  
"It has not felt right in a long time Ginny, what made this time any different?" He asked softly. "And do you understand what a kiss could do to us, we are all ready so confused about everything"  
  
"I know, I am sorry, I just needed to feel you around me again. I am sorry" She muttered.  
  
"Do be sorry" He replied, and then the silence lingered between them.  
  
"Do you really want a divorce?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"I don't want a divorce, I want us to last, but it will never happen, and we both know it." Draco replied.  
  
"I never saw us ending in divorce, I never would have guessed it would turn out this way"  
  
"No one predicts that it would end this way" He told her truthfully.  
  
"Especially not me. I grew up in a house where my parents had the strongest relationship in the world. My parents have been together 35 years, and nothing ever seems to come between them." Ginny told him "I thought we could have a perfect relationship like that"  
  
"I hope you don't mind me saying, but maybe because your parents had such a great relationship, you were always comparing us to them. And then when we had problems, you considered us a failure because it never happened to your parents" Draco pondered. Ginny couldn't help but laugh slightly.  
  
"I do believe that you chose the wrong career Professor Malfoy, you should have been a therapist." She told him. Draco grinned.  
  
"Well, what did it ell you all those years ago, I am a very deep person" Draco smiled. Ginny laughed.  
  
"So, As a deep person who should be a therapist, what do you suggest to save out marriage?" She asked.  
  
"You want to save out marriage?" He asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Of course I do, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, it is just, it was your idea for you to move out, I kind of thought that you were giving up on us" He replied quietly.  
  
"I could never give up on you" came her reply.  
  
"Then I think we have a lot to talk about" Draco muttered.  
  
"Well, I am not going anywhere" 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people,  
  
I hope you like this chapter, because I strangely enough, enjoyed writing it for you.  
  
Today is 01/01/03 and I have hand 45 minutes of sleep in the last 48 hours, so I hope this chapter makes sense.  
  
Reviewing is good for your health.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you remember the feelings we had, when we first got together, do you remember how strong we felt when we were together? I wish we had that back" Ginny sighed. Draco nodded. He remembered the feelings well. The feelings of power and hope he had felt when he and Ginny had first admitted they were in love with each other.  
  
Nothing could have stopped them then. They had had the whole world at their feet, with no worries in the world. The needed to capture that again, they needed to find a way to bring all those emotions back with out making them feel artificial and manufactured.  
  
Draco smiled and stood, moving to the other side of the room to sit beside Ginny. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he held his hand out to his wife.  
  
"Good evening Ma'am, my name is Draco Malfoy, it is a pleasure to met you" He smiled. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" She grinned.  
  
"I am starting again." He replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And what is your name my fair lady?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley Malfoy ... "Ginny smiled, playing along with Draco's confusing little game and shaking his offered hand. "But you are more than welcome to call me Ginny"  
  
"So, Ginny, tell me a little about yourself" Draco smiled.  
  
"Draco, this is so stupid" She laughed.  
  
"I don't think so" he replied. "I think it is a good idea, the two of us getting to know each other again."  
  
"But we already know everything about each other, it really defies the purpose" Ginny replied. Draco rolled his eyes at her playfully.  
  
"At the moment Gin, I am willing to try anything to make us work": He admitted, Ginny sighed and then smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, Ok, but I want you to know that I think you have gone completely and utterly mad!" Ginny smiled "What is it that you want to know about me?"  
  
"Your hopes, your dreams, your beliefs. Your family. Your past, present and future." Draco listed. Ginny nodded.  
  
"My beliefs? Well, I believe in love at first sight, and I believe that love can conquer all evil. I believe that inner strength is given to us at birth and we have to take the opportunities that are given to us and show that strength. I believe that the sun will always come up tomorrow, and it will be as bright as possible. Things will always look better in the morning. My past was my mother, father and brothers. My future is my three beautiful sons and hopefully my husband." Ginny paused, avoiding Draco's eyes. "My present however, is so much more complicated."  
  
"As is my present, and my past. I have hopes for my future though, and that is to spend time with my children and the love of my life." Draco replied. "I never believed in that whole love at first sight stuff until I met her."  
  
"Tell me about the love of your life." Ginny smiled. Draco sighed.  
  
"Oh, where do I begin? Her name is Virginia, or Ginny to those who know her, but I have always just called her Gin. She is one of the most beautiful women in the world. Flaming red hair and the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. Beautiful woman, absolutely beautiful....inside and out. I know it makes me sound clichéd, but she makes me strive to be the best person I can be, the best professor, the best friend, the best father and the best husband that I can be. That is why I feel like I have failed her over the last few years." Draco explained sadly. Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"You think that you have failed her? How?" Ginny asked. It felt strange, yet oddly systematic that they were talking about their relationship as though they were two strangers looking in from the outside. They could ignore the fact that the person they were talking to was the person they were talking about and they could just let their feelings out.  
  
"There was a ... death in the family a few years back. And since then we have been distant, and I know that it is partly my fault. I should have tried harder to keep the lines of communication open between the two of us. Maybe if I had of done that, I could have stopped her from wanting to leave me." Draco replied.  
  
"She may not want to leave you" Ginny replied helpfully. Draco smiled.  
  
"But that is enough about me, more about you. You mentioned that you have a husband, what is he like?" Draco asked. Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I will start with gorgeous and I will add that he is the most surprising man I have ever met, even now I am still surprised by the little things that he says and does. I have known of him and his family since I was a baby, and I had heard some pretty nasty stories about him growing up, he didn't seem like a nice person. I have known him personally since I was 11, and that was when I realized that he really wasn't a nice person, Or at least not the man that I feel in love with six years later. Everything that he said to me, everything that he told me surprised him. In a small time frame, everything I have ever known about him was blown out of the water, and I had the privilege to learn all about him all again. Even now, I will see him doing some preparation work for one of his classes or I will see him just having fun with our kids, and he will still surprise me." Ginny admitted. She was amazed at how easy she found it to just release everything that she was thinking. "That was before ..."  
  
"Before what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Before things began to turn a little sour in our relationship. We unfortunately lost a child, a baby that was very, very important and dear to the both of us, and things just have not been the same since. We fight a lot, and nothing seems to stop us from fighting. We fight about the smallest little things" Ginny replied. Draco nodded.  
  
"Sounds like you and your husband need marriage counseling" Draco smiled, Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that" They both laughed together.  
  
"Tell me more about your wife. Do you think that there is any chance that you and her will work things out?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I hope so; I don't think I would be able to live with out her by my side. I love her a little more each day, even if we are not talking to one another, even if we are fighting. And I hope.... I hope she will take me back." Draco sighed. Ginny reached out and held his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"She will" Ginny replied. "I just hope that I can sort things out with my husband"  
  
"I think you will Ginny, In fact, I am counting on it." Draco smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the first time in a long time, Ginny and Draco were laughing in each others presence.  
  
"Do you remember the time that your dad walked in?" Draco asked through bouts of laughed. He smiled as he saw Ginny's face flush red.  
  
"I wish you would stop laughing at that and think of it from my point of view. I was 16 and practically shagging by boyfriend in an upstairs bedroom with all of my brothers and parents in the house, plus the family hangers on of Harry and Hermione were there to. I was mortified when my dad walked in, especially since you were wearing very little clothing." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, we should have known better since the house was full, but I remember that as a very funny event" Draco replied.  
  
"And I seemed to remember that you were scared shitless that my dad was going to curse your, and I quote my father on this 'Sad Sorry Malfoy Ass' into the next millennium." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Hey, I was not scared of your father, I was more scared of the fact that your brothers thought I was up stairs corrupting you" Draco replied, grinning. "I thought I was going to get my ass kicked, the old fashioned way."  
  
"Oh, and the lectures!!!!" Ginny exclaimed, giggling.  
  
"Oh, I know. Your father took it upon himself to give me the whole birds and bees speech. You would think after having 6 boys, and probably Harry, he would know what to say." Draco chuckled.  
  
"I think it was the fact that he never thought he would be educating a Malfoy on the facts of life" Ginny replied.  
  
"I didn't have the heart to tell him that I already knew everything that he told me. And I didn't remember giving him a straight answer when he asked me how far we had gone with each other" Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, my mum told him. I was asked the same question, and I don't hide things from my mum" Ginny replied.  
  
"That was the scariest thing. Wondering if your dad was going to kill me after he found out about us" Draco replied. Ginny smiled. "Second scariest thing was my bachelor party."  
  
"You had a bachelor party?" Ginny asked "Why was I not told?"  
  
"Well, you had had a bachelor-ette party thingy didn't you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, me, Hermione and mum, had a girly night, I guess" Ginny admitted. "Wait, which one of my brothers planned this party for you?"  
  
"Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and I am pretty sure Harry had a say in it as well." Draco replied.  
  
"It is amazing you made it to the wedding at all" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and who would have guessed Percy was such a party animal?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Ok, I know it is the secret men's code that the bride is never meant to know what happened to the groom on his last night of freedom, but just tell me one thing." Ginny began. "How many strippers did my brothers arrange?"  
  
"Umm, there were three, but I swear to god, I was only thinking of you" Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah right" Ginny grinned.  
  
"No seriously. Your brothers stole them all, why do you think that Ron, Bill and Percy had such huge smiles on their faces at the wedding. It wasn't because they were happy for us" Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh, eww, to much information about my brothers." Ginny groaned. Draco laughed.  
  
"But that was a fun party, except for the hung over best man" Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh, it added character that Harry wore sunglasses and had to be woken up from his migraine induced trance to hand over the rings" Ginny replied.  
  
That had been the biggest shock to come out of the wedding. Draco didn't really have any close friends so when it came to choosing a best man for the wedding, he had to choose one of her family members. He didn't want to choose Arthur; things were embarrassing enough between them. He reasoned that he didn't know Bill and Charlie well enough, he said he didn't want Fred and George handing over fake trick rings, he had admitted that he had a few issues feeling comfortable around Percy (due to the perfect prefect attitude that he had continued on after Hogwarts) and honestly, Percy didn't mind that he was not chosen. And Draco just didn't want to give Ron the satisfaction of being his best man. So, Draco asked the next logical person.  
  
Resulting in Harry Potter being the best man at Draco Malfoy's wedding.  
  
"We had a good wedding" She sighed.  
  
"And an even better honeymoon" Draco replied, laughing. Ginny smiled and slapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I don't recall you complaining, Mrs. Malfoy" Draco laughed; she moved to slap him again. But this time, Draco grabbed her hands. He slid down onto the floor, bringing a giggling Ginny with him.  
  
"Gin?" He whispered their lips close together as they gazed into each others eyes.  
  
"Yes Draco?" She whispered. Draco ran his hand lovingly through her hair, lacing his fingers through her red locks that had fallen from the messy bun.  
  
"Can we try that kiss again, please?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and closed the gap between their lips. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey every one  
  
Ok, I have to thank Erin C for the email she sent to me with the subject of 'Perfect song for Still Crazy' and oh my god, was it perfect. I am not a huge fan of the Dixie Chicks, I have hardly even listened to any of their music, but oh my golly gosh, this song is so Draco-Ginny emotions in this fic, especially the fist verse, which I have added to the beginning of this chapter.  
  
Thank you Erin  
  
Any way, I am sorry about the length of this chapter, as soon as I started typing, I just couldn't stop typing and oh lordy lord, it was fun, I hope you like it, there is a lot of Draco back story feelings.  
  
And please continue the awesome review streak you lot are on, it would be sur-purb!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so close to you baby  
  
But I am so far away  
  
There's a silence between us  
  
And there's so much to say  
  
You're my strength, you're my weakness  
  
You're my faith, you're my doubt  
  
We gotta meet in the middle  
  
To work this thing out.  
  
The Dixie Chicks --More Love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was amazed by the passion that he passed on in his kisses. It had been years since his lips had touched hers in this fashion. Sure, they still scared the occasional public peck on the lips to make things look fine in their world, but never, in a long time, had it been like this.  
  
And Ginny never, ever expected him to kiss her like this again.  
  
His tongue swiped her bottom lip, asking silently for permission to re- explore the inside of her mouth, to get himself reacquainted with the way her tongue felt against his. Ginny allowed him to do so, just dwelling in the feelings that had been awoken in her for the first time in years.  
  
She was still lying against his chest, with his back flat against the floor, one hand was still tangled in her hair, which had fallen from her elegant hair stile, and the other was wrapped around her waist, pulling her body flush against his, their hips rubbing against each other seductively.  
  
Draco had been right when she had kissed him earlier, that had been the wrong time for them to be kissing, but now, not it seemed so much better, so much righter than before. They had discussed what they were thinking, and they had reminisced, and now, it seemed, although they were not perfect, they had found the passion they had once had.  
  
The passion that Draco and Ginny had missed for so many different reasons. The warmth, the passion that can only be created by holding the one you love tightly against yourself.  
  
His hands roamed his hips delicately. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that they had not finished talking, not by a long shot. The rational side of his brain was begging him to pull away from her so they could sort out more of their problems, but he just could not pull himself away. He didn't want to pull himself away from her, and from the grip that he had on his shoulders, she didn't want to let her go either.  
  
After a few solid minutes of kissing, his lips reluctantly left hers. He rested his head in the curve of her neck and just relaxed, trying to regain his breath and un jumble his thoughts.  
  
"It felt right that time" She whispered, he laughed into her neck. Their embrace soon turned into a death grip on each others bodies.  
  
"It feels right to have you in my arms like this" he mumbled. She smiled.  
  
"It feels good to be in your arms again, I never want to leave them, they make me feel safe and warm ......" Ginny whispered. Draco frowned slightly.  
  
"You never want to leave my arms. That may be a little hard when you are living some where else." He mumbled, Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but didn't get a chance to say anything.  
  
"I am going to ask you again, actually I am going to beg you, don't leave, stay in the house with me and the kids....." He begged, Ginny laughed and pressed her finger against his lips, shutting him up quickly.  
  
"You think that I would leave now, after the promise we made to get our lives back on track, after the promise to stay together, save our marriage, keep our family together?" She whispered, Draco shrugged.  
  
"I guess you do have a lot more to stick around for now, huh?" he laughed.  
  
"I am sticking around for you, and Sax, Xand and Zeke. You lot make my life exciting" She smiled, resting her forehead on hers. "I am willing to stick around and make us work"  
  
"I love you" Draco whispered. The words seemed alien to him after years of not voicing them. Draco held his breath and waited for Ginny to say something. After a few seconds of silence, he felt something drop onto his cheek.  
  
Draco rolled onto his side and held her body to his. She was crying, sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Come now, don't cry" He whispered. Draco tried in vain to come up with something snappy, witty and smart to say to make her feel better, but he couldn't think of anything.  
  
"I love you to" Draco almost didn't hear her as her voice was muffled in his shirt. "Always have, always will"  
  
"Then what is with the tears?" He whispered. She grinned a little.  
  
"I told myself, a long time ago, that I would never hear those words coming from your mouth again, at least not directed to me. And now here you are, and here I am, and we are forgiving things that have happened over the years, and you say that to me. I love you and I love the fact that you still love me."  
  
"I am sorry" He whispered.  
  
"What? Why? What do you have to be sorry for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It was never my intention to make you feel that I didn't love you. I did, I do, I always will. Even when we were not talking, I loved you with all that I have. I am sorry if I made you feel unloved" Draco told her.  
  
"I think deep down I knew you still loved me, because deep down, I still loved you. I had hope, but over the years, my dreams began to die with in me. But I have you back now" She whispered, Draco hugged her tightly.  
  
"I never went any where, you always had me" He replied.  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes, just remembering what if felt like to be in each others arms again.  
  
"Do you really think that we screwed up the boys?" Ginny asked, with a slight smile on her face. Draco laughed.  
  
"Are you crazy, they are Malfoy's, it would take a lot more than this to screw up my sons" Draco exclaimed proudly.  
  
"They are half Weasley, remember that bucko" she giggled. Draco just tightened his grip on Ginny. He sighed and inhaled her heavenly scent.  
  
"Don't ever let me go Ginny" he whispered.  
  
"I promise you, never ever are you going to leave my sight again" She replied, her hands running trough his still silver blonde hair. Draco raised his head from where it was resting on her collar bone, a devilish grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh, no, last time you had that look on your face, we did naughty things in the back yard in the middle of the worst blizzard in history." She groaned. "I am not going to fall for another one of your hair brained schemes Malfoy"  
  
"This one is not hair brained, this maybe, the second best thing I have ever thought of. Or maybe the best thing I have ever thought of, just repeated" Draco smiled as he sat up. Ginny sighed, it annoyed her beyond belief when Draco go like this, because it always meant that he was about to do something crazy.  
  
God, Ginny missed this crazy, annoying side of Draco.  
  
Still grinning like a madman, Draco took her hand held it in his. Ginny looked down at the hand that he held, it was her ring hand. She had always worn both her rings (engagement and wedding rings) on the same finger. The only time she had not worn them were the months that she had been pregnant, and she had swollen to an uncomfortable size.  
  
She feeblely protested as he removed the rings, in his hand he held her engagement ring, but he returned her wedding band to her finger.  
  
"What are you doing" she muttered. Draco smiled and placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"From the moment that I saw you Ginny..." He began. Ginny groaned, she knew the way this speech went, it was the same speech he had said last time.  
  
"Draco, do you remember how this turned out the last time." She smiled. He ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"Don't worry, Snape cant walk in this time" He replied. "And could you be quiet, I am trying to be dead serious here"  
  
"Sorry, go on" She smiled. She had no idea what he was doing, probably just trying to remind her of the first time as last time he said this speech. Reminding her of how nervous he had been.  
  
She had waked into that very storage closet that night after getting a not so cryptic note attached to her potions assignment. Draco had been pacing nervously, mumbling things to himself, occasionally running his hands through his messy (but totally sexy) hair. She had come in, he greeted her with a kiss, bumbled his way through an amazing obviously pre written speech, and then, just as she was about to answer, he had dropped the ring. They had both reached for it at the same time, resulting in them bumping their heads together. Once they got over the nervous laughter, she smiled and accepted his proposal.  
  
So now here they were, sitting together on the floor of the storage closet, and he held the same amazing ring in his hand, and by the looks of it, he was about to recite the same amazing speech that he had that night.  
  
She stayed silent and waited for him to continue.  
  
"The moment I saw you Ginny...... I hated your guts" He smiled.  
  
"Ok, this is new, I think I liked the first rendition of this speech when you said you loved me from the start" Ginny frowned slightly. Draco stood and began pacing, still grasping the ring in his hand.  
  
"This is the original copy which I wrote and then threw out. Ummm, where was I?" He asked, still pacing.  
  
"You were in the process of telling me that you hated my guts" She told him.  
  
"Right, From the moment I saw you Ginny, I hated your guts, I hated you because you were you, I hated you because you were a Weasley, I hated you because you were innocent and most of all, and this was the one that scared me the most, I hated you because you loved Potter" He told her. Ginny looked up.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you were thinking. And it is all true, I was insanely jealous of Potter, which was obvious to all with eyes and a pulse. I hated him because he was a better seeker, I hated him because of the damn scar on his head, I hated him because my father paid more attention to what Potter did than what I did. And most of all, I hated him because he didn't know what he had, or what he could have had. From the beginning, he could have had you. He could have had you, with no effort on his part, where as I had to work hard for what I wanted. Because from the beginning, all I wanted was you."  
  
"Even in your first year, I would watch you intently, hoping that just once you would look across the great hall at me and see that I knew what you were going through. I knew some thing was wrong with you, and I knew that Harry was going through so much shit of his own not to notice you, but I noticed you, believe me I noticed you."  
  
"I hated you for not noticing me. I tried every way I could think of to draw attention to myself, and you still could care less .... Yes, I know, teasing Harry was not really the best way to get your attention, but at that point, I was not very smart or mature. But I tried all I could to impress you, and you frustrated me that nothing worked. You made me hate you more, but I loved you and hated you equally"  
  
Ginny sat and listened to his words. Never before had he told her this, and it was amazing, she wanted him to continue with what he was saying, she needed to know more.  
  
"I know what you are thinking now, that you are glad I didn't use this speech when I asked you to marry you the first time, because it doesn't seem like I will be coming to a point any time soon" Draco smiled at her.  
  
"No, I was actually wondering if you would continue what you were saying" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, I hated you because you didn't seem to care less, but you had so much sprit, so much fire with in you that you never ceased to stop rendering me breathless. You would jump to defend your friends, and I loved you more for your nobility. I came back here for my seventh year and I knew that if I didn't tell you how I felt by the end of it, I would grow to regret it."  
  
"So I tried to get closer to you, and I kept stuffing things up. I was always teasing you, and you hated me more. And then, we had our detention. I don't know if you realized, but I had been staring at you all night, watching everything about you, the way you bit your bottom lip as you scrubbed, the way you brushed your hair off of your head with the back of your wrist. I took in everything about you, and you still did not realize that I loved you."  
  
"Then Peeves locked us in here together. And I wanted to just tell you how I felt. I wanted to just dump it out on the table and make sure that you knew, but then, as usual, I opened up my mouth and my foot was in there in no time. Once we opened up around each other, and we were comfortable about each other, I just wanted to tell you again, but I didn't want to scare you away. I didn't know how you would react. I thought I had fallen completely by then, but soon, I had fallen even more, and even harder for you, and it made it all so much better that you loved me to, or, at least you cared for me, you cared for me very strongly."  
  
"Then I started hating the world instead of hating you. It was all the worlds fault, it was the worlds fault that time went so fast when we were together and so slow when we were apart, it was the worlds fault that I couldn't think straight around you, and it was the worlds fault that I could not keep my hands off you when we were together" He told her, and then sat down on the floor again so that they were facing each other.  
  
"I hated stuff, but you never let me be angry. You never let me show the world that there was still hate in side of me. On some days, I don't even think that you understood how angry and hateful I was. All you had to do was look at me, and I would be defused. I loved the way that you used to look at me."  
  
"So now I am here, with this long winded little story, and I am going to do something I never thought I would have the opportunity to do ...... again" He smiled and held out his hand, the ring was still on it.  
  
"Ginny, you are still the light of my life, I know for a while there, the light went out, but I guess all we had to do was replace the bulb. Now the lights are back and I am no longer afraid of the darkness."  
  
Smiling at the tears that were sliding down Ginny's soft cheeks, he gently replaced the ring on her finger.  
  
"Would you do me the honor, of renewing our wedding vows, becoming my wife again and making me the happiest man on the face of the planet?" he whispered. Ginny smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Of course, of course" she replied, still sobbing and running her hands through his hair. He grinned under her kiss and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I am still the luckiest man in the world" Draco murmured against her lips. She smiled.  
  
"I am the luckiest girl alive" she replied, her lips refusing to leave his, her hands roaming his back.  
  
The kissing continued in intensity, and soon, the clothing was stripped from their bodies.  
  
And for the first time in a long time, the Malfoy's remembered what it felt like to be young and in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahhhhh, this chapter is long.  
  
Anyway, yes, those last two lines did mean that Ginny and Draco had, Mature marital relations (use your imagination people, and remember, they are a married couple) Due to the rating of this fic, and the fact that I suck at writing smut, lets just let our teenage minds get carried away with us (and if we are older than Teenagers, then that is cooler to. If you are younger, they just cuddled, ok, ok)  
  
Reviews rock, but Reviewers rock to. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione hesitated, her hand on the lock of the storage closet. So many possibilities were playing themselves out in her mind. She wondered if her idea to lock Ginny and Draco in the closet was such a good one. So many things could have happened between them over the last couple of days.  
  
They could have made up, but then again, they probably fought till they were blue in the face. They could have talked out their problem, then again, they probably screamed at each other for hours. They could have kissed, but it was more likely that Ginny had slapped him. They could have decided to stay together, but the way that they were acting earlier, it was highly probable that they had decided that it was over.  
  
Nothing was certain yet, but one thing that Hermione knew for sure was that Ginny and Draco were going to kill her for what she did. They had had no food, no water and no bath room privileges of 42 hours. They were going to be murderous.  
  
That was, of course, if they had not already satisfied their urge by killing one another. Hermione just hoped that they had not done anything that drastic to each other. She would rather be the dead one instead of one of them.  
  
She hoped that they had sorted out some of their problems, at least to the point that they could be in the same room with one another with out yelling and screaming. They owed that to themselves, and to their children.  
  
Hermione paused again in front of the door. What if they had decided that they no longer wanted to be married? What if they had chosen to give up on their marriage instead of taking the time to try? Hermione had not thought of that, it was highly possible that they did not want to be married any more. And if that was the case, then Hermione locking them in there was all in vain.  
  
Ginny and Draco had had the strongest relationship out of any one that she knew (except for maybe her own parents and maybe Ginny's Parents). They had been so strong for the first 6 years of their marriage, and now, Hermione had had to sit through the pain of them falling apart.  
  
Hermione had always thought that Ginny and Draco were two of the strongest people that she knew. They had had to go through so much to be together and to be accepted by others, and now, it was like they were just giving up. They couldn't give up; Hermione would not let them, that was why she had locked them away.  
  
If a strong couple in a strong relationship had not hope of surviving, there was not way any one else would.  
  
Her hand rested on the door knob, they would either be so angry at her that they would not want to speak to her, or they would be so angry at each other that they wont be speaking at all.  
  
Maybe it was best to leave them in there.  
  
But she unlocked the door all the same and turned the knob slowly, pushing the door gently open. She was shocked and surprised at what she saw inside.  
  
Draco and Ginny, both, most obviously naked, lay asleep on the cold dirty floor. Her hair was fanned out on the cold stone and his head lay on her chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around her hips, and their legs were intertwined. Luckily, they were covered with their robes.  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway and watched the sleeping couple. It was safe to say that they had made up.  
  
She didn't have the heart to wake them; they looked so peaceful and so happy. They looked so in love, which was why she had locked them in the closet together. So she just turned, conjured some food for them, and left the room, leaving the door open slightly.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny stirred first, although she didn't want to wake up. She had just had the best dream ever, she dreamed that Draco and her had made up, for real and for ever this time, and that he had asked her to marry her again, and then, they had spent the whole night, um, rediscovering some of the things that they loved about each other.  
  
Ginny shifted, and then looked down. It had not been a dream, because her husband lay by her side. His arms wrapped around her. Ginny smiled, she was back together with Draco, and she didn't want anything to come between them again.  
  
Snuggling down under her robe and into Draco's chest again, she smiled and looked at her hand. Her engagement ring looked fresh and new again. The gold band look clean and the diamond looked sparkling. The first time she had been given the ring, she had spent the whole next day examining it, remembering the alien feeling of it being on her hand. Now, Ginny had ever intention of doing the same, spending the day just staring at her engagement ring, thinking of the promise that it held. Thinking of everything that it mean for the two of them.  
  
Draco rolled slightly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his arms. She was glad, she liked it in his arms, and she hoped he would never let her go again.  
  
"Good morning Angel" he mumbled into her neck. Ginny couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Good morning Baby" She replied, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Please tell me it was all real" He mumbled. "I cant deal with this being just another awesome dream."  
  
"It was real" She replied happily. "But it would have been a fantastic dream"  
  
"I love you so much" He told her.  
  
"I love you more" Ginny replied truthfully.  
  
"I highly doubt that, but I will play along for a while" He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" Draco mumbled as he lightly kissed her. Ginny laughed.  
  
"You are never going to get sick of saying that are you?" She asked. Draco laughed at what she had said. His mind went back to the last time they had woken up beside each other like this in this storage closet. It was right after they had first admitted that they were in love, and he just could not stop telling her how he felt.  
  
"Do you want me to get sick of saying it?" he smiled, repeating what he had asked her that night. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Never" Ginny replied truthfully, pulling Draco down to kiss her.  
  
"Is it colder in here?" Draco asked as he pulled away from her a few minutes later. Ginny shivered and then remembered something.  
  
"Well, we are still naked" She blushed. Draco ran his fingers across her cheeks, feeling the heat of her blush. He still loved her blush, even after all these years.  
  
"No, there is a cold air coming from ..... The door" He looked up. Ginny looked over to the door as well, it was part open.  
  
"It's open" She giggled "The door is open, we can get out of here. Back home to a shower and a warm bed"  
  
"Hey, I could go for a warm bed" Draco smiled. "Look, who ever open the door left us some food as well."  
  
"Food, thank god, I am so hungry" Ginny smiled, wrapping her robe around her body and moving to the tray of food Hermione had left. Draco laughed, and then held his stomach as it growled loudly.  
  
"Come get some food, you are probably starved to" She smiled; Draco pulled on some clothes and came across to sit with her.  
  
"Hermione is the smartest witch in the world" Draco said after taking a few bites of the food that had been left for them. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I am sure she will want that in writing" Ginny smiled.  
  
"And I will be happy to write it out for her, hell, I will even frame it" Draco smiled. "You know, even with all the stuff that was going on between us, I never would have thought about coming back here"  
  
"I never would have either" Ginny admitted and then leant forward, pressing her lips against his. She also had to admit that Hermione was a great friend for locking them in here to sort out their problems.  
  
"So... Lets eat and get out of here, I wanna go home and see the boys" Draco replied, moving to finish dressing. Ginny smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"lets leave the boys with my mothers for a few more days, she wont mind and I think we have a lot of catching up to do" Ginny smiled. Draco couldn't help the heat that rushed to his face. It was strange, because he hardly ever blushed.  
  
"I think so to" Draco grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 3 months later ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I, Draco Malfoy"  
  
"I, Draco Malfoy....." Draco repeated as he held Ginny's hand in his tightly. Ginny smiled and looked deeply into her husbands eyes.  
  
They were getting married again, renewing their vows like they promised that they would. Now they stood, in the back yard of the burrow, with a collection of family and friends around.  
  
"Do take you, Virginia Malfoy"  
  
"Umm, thanks sir, but I think I remember the rest" Draco smiled at Dumbledore, who was conducting the ceremony (for the second time) "I take you, Ginny Malfoy, to be my wife, again. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as we both shall live"  
  
"Well, Ginny, do you want to reply to that" Dumbledore asked. He realized that early on, the normal wedding plans would be thrown out the window. These two had had the fancy wedding once already, now it was time for them to do what they felt comfortable with.  
  
"Ok, I, Ginny Malfoy, do take you Draco Malfoy to continue to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward until the end of time"  
  
"Well said, do you have the rings" Dumbledore asked. Draco turned to his three best men. Xander and Saxon both reached into their pockets, pulled out a ring and handed them to Zeke, who in turn handed them to his dad.  
  
They exchanged their rings, and said their vows. Draco smiled, the wedding was almost over, and then the perfect circle would be complete.  
  
The last three months had been the best months of his life. Ginny was busy planning their second wedding, they were co existing in their home with their sons, and they were so much in love. They never forgot what they had spoken about in the closet, they had never forgotten the feelings they had portrayed, they had even sat down a few times and spoke of their post closet emotions.  
  
They were going to put in the effort; they both knew that they were going to. They owed it to themselves, they owed it to their children, and in some way, Ginny realized, they owed it to Hermione.  
  
"So I ask now, if there be any one here can show just cause as to why these two should not be re united, speak now, or forever hold your peace" Dumbledore asked the crowd, No one spoke, and Draco was confident that no one would speak....  
  
"I have one reason" the voice was small and soft, and it was the biggest shock to the congregation that it was Ginny who had spoken.  
  
"What?" the 6 Weasley boys, and Harry, all exclaimed.  
  
"What!?!?!" Molly Weasley Stood  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Hermione practically screamed from Ginny's side.  
  
"Ginny, please, what is it, don't do this" Draco whispered, his hand moving to her cheek and tilting her head so that they could look into each others eyes.  
  
"It is not an objection Draco, there...there is just something that you have to know before we do this again" Ginny replied. Draco ran his fingers gently across her cheeks.  
  
"Then what, what is it?" He whispered, pulling her into his arms and resting her forehead against his.  
  
"I am pregnant" She whispered. Draco pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"WHAT!!" Now it was his turn to exclaim. There was a bright smile on his face.  
  
"I am pregnant again" She told him, breaking out into an identical grin "I just wanted you to know that today"  
  
"That is amazing" he smiled and pulled Ginny into his arms. They stood together giggling, and soon the congregation was applauding them  
  
"It was the closet, wasn't it?" He whispered, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh God, remind me to thank Hermione later" He laughed and then kissed her deeply.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the couple.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife ... Still" he smiled  
  
Draco pulled away slowly.  
  
"Do you remember last time we got married?" Draco asked, Ginny nodded. "Do you remember when I asked you if we were crazy for doing it"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, we are still crazy" he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it, shows over, on your way, nothing to see here.  
  
But, do me a favor would you. I have already posted the fist chapter of my new fic that is titled 'I don't want to miss a thing' yet another Ginny/Draco.  
  
So, could you read that one and review it, I hope it doesn't disappoint you.  
  
Reviews rock, and read my new fic please please please. 


End file.
